wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Education in Lungary
The responsibility for the education system in Lungary is primarily given to the states, while the federal government plays a minor role. Federally-funded public daycares for children aged 2–6 years old are found throughout the country, although enrollment is optional and largely reserved for parents who cannot care for their children due to work or other responsibilities. After daycare, education becomes mandatory for all children aged 6 to 16. However, specific education systems vary state-by-state. Private education is legal in Lungary, although it is heavily regulated. Private tertiary schools are outlawed nationwide, while private primary and secondary schools are permitted in certain states, sometimes only if they're dedicated to a certain religious organization, most often the Church of Lungary. Prior to the secularization of Lungary in 1876, all public schools were co-run by the Church of Lungary. Overview – Compulsory education Primary education All states of Lungary have some sort of primary school system. Depending on the state, primary school can last from age six to anywhere from ages 12–16. Primary school is compulsory for all students in Lungary, and parents may send their children to either a state-run public school or privately-run tuition-charging school. An overwhelming majority of parents choose public schooling, with 92.5% of primary school students in 2014 attending a public school. While they differ state-by-state, primary school students are typically taught Lungarian writing and grammar, mathematics, science, social studies and history, English language, art, music, cooking and sewing, and physical education. Primary school classes are assigned at the beginning of primary school, and each year the class moves up together with the same teacher until the year of their graduation. This is done in order to promote bonds between classmates and teachers. Secondary education Some states choose to implement secondary school as well as primary school. For states that use secondary school, it typically begins anywhere from ages 12–14 and ends at age 16. Secondary school is commonly implemented as a way to ease students into tertiary education. Students no longer have the same teacher for each subject, and new subjects are introduced in order to expand students' horizons. Typically, a secondary school student studies the same subjects they studied in primary school, in addition to either various science, foreign language, social science, and business electives of their choosing. Homeschooling Homeschooling is legal in only three of the seventeen states of Lungary: Munbach, North Dine, and Skaarsland, and even in these states it is still heavily regulated. In Munbach, parents choosing to homeschool their children are given random checkups by workers of the Munbach Department of Education once a month, while homeschooled students in North Dine and Skaarsland must have their grades and evidence of these grades reported to their local public schools for inspection. In Munbach, homeschooling is only legal for students up to age 12, while in North Dine and Skaarsland it is only legal for students up to age 16. Less than 1% of students in all three states are actually homeschooled by their parents. Online schooling Unlike homeschooling, online schooling is not illegal in any of the states of Lungary. Lungarian law defines online schooling as "when students are educated via the assistance of online educational classes provided by the government of Lungary, and given lessons at least three times a week by an educator licensed to teach in any of the states of Lungary". Online schooling is typically used by child celebrities in Lungary who are unable to attend school in person, but is also used for students whose medical conditions prevent them from attending school in person. Tertiary education Tertiary education, or högtsküle ("high school"), is not compulsory, but very few students choose not to attend due to the extremely low amount of job opportunities available to those without a tertiary education diploma. Nationwide, students may attend a kariersküle (school for students entering the work force after graduating) or a gymnasiüm (school for students entering university after graduating), which are each further subdivided into various academic and technical programs. Some states have other forms of tertiary education that are not offered nationwide. However, all forms of tertiary education last from ages 16 to 19. At the end of primary school, students apply to schools if they are choosing to attend one. This is unlike primary school, where students are automatically given admission to public schools. Some elite tertiary schools (most often gymnasiüm) have acceptance rates that can dip below 10% of applicants. While applying to tertiary schools, schools will often use grades from primary school, standardized testing grades, letters of recommendation, and sometimes an outside supplement (such as an audition or portfolio) to determine a student's admittance or rejection. When applying, students apply to programs rather than general schools, and may apply to several different programs within one school. ''Kariersküle'' Kariersküle ("trade school") is the more common of the two tertiary education tracks that a student must choose from. In 2013, approximately 67.5% of students attending tertiary schools attended a kariersküle. A kariersküle is dedicated to educating students who plan to enter the workforce after graduating, and thus educate students in various trades. A kariersküle may offer a broad array of programs, or may be devoted to the teaching of one specific program. Typically, for the first two years of kariersküle, students learn their selected trade in addition to standard school subjects, while in their final year they spend three days a week working in an apprenticeship position with their trade, and two days in school learning standard school subjects. However, this system isn't used for all trades as some are impossible to find apprenticeships for, such as performing arts. ''Gymnasiüm'' Gymnasiüm is the less common of the two tertiary education tracks that a student must choose from. In 2013, approximately 32.5% of students attending tertiary schools attended a gymnasiüm. A gymnasiüm is dedicated to educating students who plan on attending a university after graduating, and thus they are for higher achieving students and have much more rigorous coursework than at a kariersküle. Also unlike in kariersküle, programs have much less of an influence on a student's academic profile. During their first two years of gymnasiüm, a student's program only determines what electives they are allowed to choose from. Typically students have space for three elective classes, and a student in the social sciences program would be able to choose between classes such as economics, philosophy, political science, psychology, sociology, and other similar classes. When they reach their final year of school, however, their program becomes their main academic focus, and all of their classes revolve around it. A student's primary concern during their final year is their graduate's thesis (Lungarian: Thezis der graduerter), which is a long paper (typically around 10–15 pages), that they spend the whole year working on. They are allowed to write their graduate's thesis on any topic that relates to their program, and it is a requirement for graduation. In addition to the graduate's thesis, gymnasiüm students in their final year must also focus on the Lüngarderisch test der maturer akademisch (LTMA), a standardized university admissions test that is given to gymnasiüm students in their third year. Many students have expressed distaste with the gymnasiüm system due increased pressure during their final year because of both the LTMA exam and graduate's thesis, and have urged lawmakers to move the LTMA exam to students' second year. Higher education Universities in Lungary are recognized throughout the world, and Lungary has been the number-one destination for international students in higher education since the 1970s. Most Lungarian universities are publicly-funded, and only charge students about $50–$100 per semester for cafeteria and transportation-related fees. Additionally, all public institutes of higher education are under the control of the federal government, instead of state governments. Types of universities There are three forms of higher education in Lungary, each offering different standards of education and remaining distinctly different. ''Universitäter'' Universitäter (translated as "public universities" or simply "universities") are the only institutions of higher education that are legally allowed to use the term "university". They are publicly-funded, doctorate-granting institutions, and typically are the most difficult schools to receive admittance to. According to Lungarian law, the capital city of each state of Lungary is required to have at least one universität in the city, although many capital cities have more than that, and several cities that are not a capital also have at least one. In total, there are 31 public universities throughout Lungary. ''Instituter'' Instituter (translated as "institutes") are another form of public higher education. Institutes are not doctorate-granting, but may still grant bachelor's and master's degrees, which makes them popular amongst students who did not receive grades in tertiary education that were good enough for a public university but are pursuing a career that requires several degrees, or for students who were rejected from every public university they applied to. Typically, institutes are smaller than universities, but are more widespread throughout the country. Additionally, institutes commonly specialize in a specific academic subject (or group of subjects), and thus do not have wide choices of academic programs. Private colleges Private colleges are the least common form of higher education, and the only that charge tuition rates. A typical private college may charge a tuition rate of $10,000–$20,000 per semester, which decreases their appeal amongst most higher education-bound students. Private colleges may offer only bachelor's degrees, master's degrees, or doctorate degrees, or they may offer any combination of the three. Private colleges that offer doctorates, however, are not granted the title universität due to the fact that they are privately-funded. Private colleges normally have higher acceptance rates than public universities, and thus are an option appealing to students who don't receive admittance to a public university, although because of financial concerns many students in this situation opt to attend instituter rather than a private college. The majority of private colleges offer a special form of educational opportunity to their students, such as a specific religious affiliation or specifically serving a certain gender or race. Admission In order to be considered for admittance to a school of higher education in Lungary, students must possess a tertiary education diploma (or for international students, any equivalent diploma). For most programs at public universities, students educated in Lungary must have a diploma from a gymnasiüm, while institutes and private colleges accept students from gymnasiüm and kariersküle. For students who have a suitable degree from tertiary education, they then must decide which programs to apply to. In Lungary, students do not apply to a school, but instead to a program. Certain programs (like medical, pharmacy, and law) are more competitive throughout all schools, while other programs (like mathematics, physics, and engineering) have almost open admissions. Along with their grades from tertiary education, students are required to send in the scores they received on the ''Lüngarderisch test der maturer akademisch'' (LTMA). The LTMA is a university admissions test that is offered three-times a year in gymnasiüm: in November, February, and April. Students in their third year of tertiary education may take the test, and can sign up for one, two, or all three of the testing dates. Students not attending a gymnasiüm may take the test if planning on attending a school of higher education, but must pay $50 per testing date they are signing up for. After receiving their scores, students can send in their highest combined score received from all times they took the test. Students officially send in applications on the third Friday of May of their third year of tertiary education. Along with their tertiary education grades and LTMA scores, students are also expected to send in letters of recommendation from teachers, a personal essay on a topic specified by the program they're applying to, and any other forms of supplements that a program may require, such as a portfolio or audition tape. Students hear back about what schools they were accepted to on the third Friday of June, and must decide what school they are attending by 1 July. Tuition While universities and institutes both do not charge tuition fees, enrolled students are still expected to pay a semester fee. This fee differs according to school, but can be anywhere to $50–$100 per semester. The fee is primarily used as payment for meals in school cafeterias, and as payment for school-given bus, metro, and train cards. Meals in school cafeterias and transportation are free for all students as long as they pay the semester fee. International students also do not have to pay tuition, and instead simply pay a semester fee as well. As most schools of higher education in Lungary do not have student dormitories, students are encouraged to spend their money on their rent, groceries, and other necessary goods instead of a heavy tuition rate. Students Accommodation Schools in Lungary do not offer students accommodation, and thus students are expected to find their own places to live. Most universities offer studenterenblöck ("students' apartments"), which are apartment complexes owned by the school off of school property that are rented out to students. However, sometimes these apartments can be expensive and there are typically a limited amount of space available. Several nonprofit organizations exist for the purpose of finding students affordable accommodation. Also, many students who were raised in large cities attend schools in their city, and thus most choose to reside at home. Faculties and klauser All 31 public universities in Lungary subdivide their students in several ways. The most common subdivision is by faculty. Each university is broken up into several faculties, each with a different academic focus. The faculties each have several programs which fall under their discretion. For example, a student studying psychology at King's University is a member of the Faculty of Social Sciences at King's University. The faculties are commonly used only for administrative purposes. Many schools also subdivide their students into various klauser (commonly translated as "houses"). Each klause is commonly named after a founding father of the university, and most universities have about four klauser. The klauser are an important part of social scenes at public universities, with each klause having their own sports teams, organizations, and traditions. Students commonly associate themselves with their university klause even after graduation. While faculties are found in universities, institutes, and private colleges, klauser are something that is unique to Lungarian universities. Academics Programs Each school has several programs within it, which students apply to directly (rather than applying to a school and then choosing their program). Because of this, a student may be rejected from one program at a university, but accepted to a different program at the same school. Universities have the widest array of programs, while institutes typically have a very small amount of programs offered. At the beginning of each semester, students choose what classes they would like to enroll themselves in for that semester. Typically, students will take five classes per semester, and each will meet two days a week for one and a half hours. When choosing classes, students may select any class in the entire university, but they still must take a certain amount of classes in their program in order to qualify for a degree. Typically, only first-year students will have to take required classes for all students (which typically includes a general science/mathematics class and a general history/social sciences class), which is often satisfied during their first semester. Because of the system of selecting classes, it is not uncommon for students to spend more than the typical three years studying for an undergraduate degree. It is also very common and simple to switch between universities, although much more difficult to switch between programs. Degrees A student can earn a bachelor's degree, master's degree, doctoral degree, or professional degree (often considered synonymous with a bachelor's degree) in Lungarian schools of higher education. A bachelor's degree typically takes three years to complete, a master's degree typically takes two years to complete, while a doctoral degree typically takes eight years to complete, although lengths of time for completion are relative. Students can enroll in dual bachelors-master's or master's-doctoral degree programs, which would allow them to receive both a bachelor's and master's degree in five years, or both a master's degree and a doctorate in six years. Professional degrees typically take anywhere from 5 to 7 years to complete. The following are the most common bachelor's, master's, and professional degrees that are offered in Lungarian schools of higher education. *Bachelor of Arts (B.A.) – 3 years **Master of Arts (M.A.) – 2 years *Bachelor of Science (B.S.) – 3 years **Master of Science (M.S.) – 2 years *Bachelor of Fine Arts (B.F.A.) – 3 years **Master of Fine Arts (B.F.A.) – 2 years *Bachelor of Engineering (B.Eng) – 3 years **Master of Engineering (M.Eng) – 2 years *Bachelor of Music (B.Mus) – 3 years **Master of Music (M.Mus) – 2 years *Advokat (Ad.k; law degree) – 5 years *Vlockwärntz (V.Wä.t; dental degree) – 5 years *Dödesscherintz (D.intz; pharmacy degree) – 5 years *Wärntz (Wä.t; medical degree) – 7 years *Elkerwärntz (El.Wä.t; veterinary degree) – 7 years Educators When becoming an educator, there are several different certifications one could receive and several types of educators one could become. Types of educators While there are four types of educators that a student can aim to receive certification as, the conditions for certification differ by state. However, the four types are universal understood throughout the country. Lecturer A lecturer (Lungarian: letkschauf, "teacher") is the most common type of educator. They are typically employed in primary schools, secondary schools, gymnasiüm, kariersküle, or institutes. Lecturers receive certification in one or more subjects which they are licensed to teach, and are also licensed to teach students aged 12–16, aged 16 and older, or both. Early education teacher An early education teacher (Lungarian: lekschaufplaut, "child teacher") is an educator who is certified to teach young children. They are typically employed in primary schools, although some may also work in daycares. Early education teachers do not become certified in a specific subject, but instead become certified in the infancy–12 age group. Specialty teacher A specialty teacher (Lungarian: letkschaufspezial, "special teacher") is an educator who is certified in a certain speciality subject. These specialty subjects may include art, music, physical education, or any form of trade. They are typically employed in primary schools, secondary schools, gymnasiüm, kariersküle, or institutes. Professor A professor (Lungarian: högtletkschauf, "high teacher") is the most highly-respected type of educator. They are only employed in universities. Most professors begin their careers as lecturers, and are invited to become a professor when called up by a public university when a position opens up. Lecturers wishing to become a professor add their name to the "Future Professors of Lungary Registry", a list compiled by the Ministry of Education, and may be brought in for interviews for public universities afterwards. Professors in career-specific programs such as law and medicine do not follow this route, and instead may add their name to the registry after at least ten years of experience in their field. Category:Education in Lungary